User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/The Beast of the North: Part II
???: It's okay. You're safe now. Issho: Safe? Nothing is safe! Everything is gone! Please...I JUST WANNA DIE! ???: You went into shock, but we took care of it. I don't blame you, given the emotional and physical injuries you went through. Issho: Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? ???: You are on my ship. I am Kumar, captain of the Black Sash Pirates. Issho: Pirates?! You're pirates but you're not gonna kill me? What kind of people are you? ???: Why, we're a different sort than the barbarians who kidnapped you! We're all about adventure and having a good time...and set out to put an end to barbarians like the ones who kidnapped you...they who ruin what it is to be a pirate! Will you join us in our endeavor? Issho: But why me? I mean, I'm useless without my eyes... Kumar: ...which can make you an even greater force! Our specialty is taking in people with disabilities, because when one has lost the use of something, the rest of them becomes even greater. We've got a deaf crewmate who can see danger long before we can, a mentally disabled crewmate who has honed his body to the maximum, and a crewmate who's paralyzed below the neck, yet she is our best strategic mind! Sure, people call us the "Freak Show Pirates"...yet no one has ever beaten us. What do you say? Issho: Well, I have nowhere else to go...so if you can truly help me become strong and acheive justice, then all right! Issho: Argg! Kumar: Don't worry, Issho...it will be like this for some time. Kumar: That's right! We're getting there! Issho: I don't know, Captain. I don't think my body can ever adapt to this! It might have been better for you to just leave me after all... Kumar: You hit the wall? Good! That means you'll climb over it soon. I promise to you, Issho, that if you're not fighting like a pro by the end of the year, I'll leave you behind. Deal? Issho: Wait, guys...I think I hear something! It seems like people shouting to the southwest! Kumar: THREE PIRATE SHIPS? This is gonna be tricky! Battle positions, everyone! See what I told you? You may have just saved us! Hurwin the Skull-Crusher, Captain of the Hydra Pirates: So these are the Black Sash Pirates! I can't believe such a rudimentary collection of half-people have stopped ten pirate crews from finding the Ultimate Devil Fruit. Your blind luck shall end today, I promise you! Kumar: He who judges the strength of his crew based on motley appearance is doomed for a swift fall! ATTACK! Crewmate, to Kumar: Despite what you said, that was a little too close. Soon, more pirates will come after us, with greater strength and numbers. At this rate, it may be best to- Kumar: NO! You know what would happen if scum like this got their hands on a power that severe! Issho: Then why don't ''you ''get it, Captain Kumar? Kumar: I couldn't! Then I would be no different- Issho: My old village...our main duty was to protect this fruit, and everyone except me died to keep its secret. People will only keep dying if the fruit is left to take. I've known you very long, Captain, and I am confident that even the Village Elders would approve! Kumar: Issho...could you get some of the wine from the hold? I have a feeling that the men will be wanting to party tonight. Issho: Captain! What's going on?? Kumar: They caught us...by surprise...we were overpowered. They'll be down here soon. You are our only hope, Issho...so I am giving you this! Issho: No! You eat it, Captain! You can eat it and save us! Kumar: I'm afraid not...my injuries are too severe. I know your will, Issho, and it is nobler than even mine. Take this power, and use it to bring happiness to the pirate world! Kumar: I'll distract the pirates...Issho, you go hide and live another day! ???: That fool captain! He must've taken the fruit with him to his death! Everyone, search the entire ship and annihilate any person you find! We will execute total vengeance!! ???: What? We missed one?! Issho: AAAAAHHHHH!